


The point is...

by Kayoi1234



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Just some stuff about saving people, Literally And Figuratively, One Shot Collection, will tag as we go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayoi1234/pseuds/Kayoi1234
Summary: The point is, you have the right to be happy.(People exist to save themselves, but you can save others too.)[A one-shot and drabble collection based around saving others and themselves, because being okay is all you really need to be at the end of the world.]





	1. It's okay to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything.  
> Most of this stuff is based off my own headcanons, so you were warne. I explain the headcanons at the end of each chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orange saves Richter. There are a lot of tears involved.

When they wake the Inklings from Galeem’s control, the first thing that Orange asks is _“Where’s Richter?”_

Kirby says a sad little “ _Poyo…”_ while Link looks away, pausing in his scrubbing of orange and blue ink off his shield. Villager looks down, not meeting Orange’s eyes while Pikachu nuzzles his nose against her hand, as if to say _“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”_ Mario takes off his cap in respect while the Wii Fit Trainers exchange glances.

Orange feels tears well up in her eyes, and she buries her face in Blue’s shoulder, and cries, the sounds of her sobs being the only sound to be heard that empty city.

\---

When they find Richter, Vampire Killer in hand, eyes burning red, deep within Dracula’s castle under Dharkon’s control, Orange is screaming the entire fight, crying every time she has to land a hit on the man she sees as an older brother, and with a final hit with an inkbrush and a kick to Richter’s gut, the man slams against a wall and collapses, as Orange slowly approaches, splattershot in her hand as she points it at Richter.

Richter groans as he sits up, a hand pressed to his forehead as his eyes bleed back from a harsh red to a cool blue.

He looks up, to see Orange holding a splattershot in her hands as she stares at Richter, on the verge of tears, trying to hold them back as she stares at Richter, as if she can’t believe what she’s seeing in front of her.

“It’s okay to cry.” Richter whispers, arms opened wide. “It’s okay to cry, Orange. It’s okay.”

And that’s when Orange tackles him, splattershot clattering to the ground, crying into his shirt, muttering “ _I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I missed you, you’re like my brother, oh squid missed you…”_ over and over again, clutching to the back of his shirt like he’ll disappear again, and Richter doesn’t say anything, just hugs her as he rubs small circles into her back.

Simon jogs up the stairs, sporting fresh wounds, and Blue, his ink tank half empty, as well as Robin, sword on the verge of breaking and hair in a mess. Snake brings up the rear, tears in his suit and headband missing.  Blue looks at Orange sobbing into Richter’s shoulder and smiles as he says “She really missed you know. It hurt her when we woke up and you weren’t there.”

Richter pauses and begins to stroke the back of her head. “That’s…understandable.”

“I suggest you stay here for a while Richter.” Simon says, hefting his own Vampire Killer in his hands. “Dracula is in the room behind you, and it’s an issue that needs to be taken care of rather quickly.”

Richter looks up, and begins to say “I can he-” before being interrupted by Robin, who shakes his head and says “Judging by the way Orange flung you into a wall, I can assure you that you are not well enough to be  fighting Dracula. I’m returning to the entrance, and I think Orange has tried herself out.”

Richter looks down to see Orange had curled up against his chest, snoring slightly. He settles her onto his back, and lets her head rest on his shoulder. Blue picks up Orange’s slpattershot and hooks onto the side of Orange’s ink tank, before stepping away and pulling out his own. “We’re going to take care of Dracula now, take care!”

Richter nods, and he carries Orange out of the castle, Robin leading the way.

\---

When they leave the castle, and head back to the centre of the Dark World, Orange curls up a little tighter against Richter’s back, and she begins to slide down a bit.

Richter quietly chuckles, and readjusts her on his back. He’ll let her sleep, just a little while longer.

He’ll make sure she’s okay, just for a little while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons:  
> -Orange imprints onto people who are older than her, but she sees them more as siblings.   
> -She's adopted Richter as a big brother figure.  
> -Richter, in turn, sees her as a younger sibling.   
> -Simon sees both of them as his grandchildren, for some reason.   
> -Blue is Orange's best friend.   
> -(not featured) Orange's favourite food is apple cakes.


	2. Hey, did you ever kill dragons?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shulk and Cloud share thoughts, and regretting deaths make an appearance.

“Hey Cloud, did you ever fight dragons?” children would ask him once, ad he’d crack a smile and reply “I did. And won. Want to hear how?”

They always accepted, and he told his stories.

When Cloud entered the Super Smash tournament, he still had kids running up to hm and asking if he’d fought dragons.

He’d answer yes. He’d fought dragons, and lived to tell the tale.

Then Shulk came along, and with a look in his eye, something that screamed trauma and regret, he asked “Hey Cloud, did you ever kill dragons?”

Cloud hadn’t answered, because the way Shulk said “Dragons”, very much sounded like “People”.

\---

When the sky began burning people away with rays of light, Cloud had locked eyes with Shulk, just for a fraction of a second, but one question was exchanged between the two of them silently.

“ _So, did you ever kill anyone?”_

\---

When Cloud wakes again, staring up at a sunlit sky, Shulk enters his field of vision, eyes filled with worry as he helps Cloud up, as Link walks pass to reach the copy of the Master Sword behind him.

‘What happened?” Cloud asked one he was in an upright position, leaning against his buster sword for support.

“You were under the control of Dharkron. It’s…like Galeem, except worse.” Link shouted over, watching the Master Sword turn into bits of light that flew away in the wind. “Shulk freed you.”

“Oh.” Cloud has said, and turned to Shulk, who still had the Monado in his hand, the art for _Smash_ blinking out, signalling its end and it’s need to recharge.

Shulk had avoided his gaze, staring at his Monado, and looked back up at Cloud and whispered “Hey Cloud, did you ever kill dragons?” His eyes looked wet, like he’s been crying, or something similar.

Cloud looks at him, and the weight of the buster sword seems heavier now. If he really looks, there would be old bloodstains covering the blade. He breathes, deep and slow. “I did. I killed dragons.”

Shulk slung the Monado onto his back and wrung his hands. “I think I’ve killed dragons too. Or, at least, I think I did.”

Cloud had placed a hand on Shulk’s shoulder, and looked him in the eye. “Do you regret killing them?”

Shulk doesn’t say anything, and only nods. Link has walked away, giving the two giant sword users some privacy.

“Then” Cloud says, a small, sad, smile on his face, “I think you’re not a monster.”

Shulk freezes, and looks at Cloud, confusion apparent on his face. “But, I’ve killed them.”

“A monster doesn’t regret the lives they’ve taken.”

“Do you regret your kills Cloud?”

Cloud thinks back to the monsters he’s killed, those who attacked him out right, those who were defending themselves, those who wished nothing more than peace.

“Yeah.” Cloud answers, and stares at the grove he was protecting, sunlight filtering through the leaves, and there are tears pricking at the corners of his eyes but he think’s it’ okay. “I regret killing them. And that’s okay, to regret.”

\---

“Are you sure I should be here?”

“It’s fine. I think Aerith would have liked meeting you anyway.”

Cloud and Shulk arrive at a lake, the water clear, and sunlight reflecting off the surface. There’s a different buster sword stabbed into the ground at the far side of the lake, this one obviously looking like it’s made of six different blades turned into one. There’s a pink ribbon tied to the handle of the sword.

It’s quiet.

“I came back after my adventure to pay respects, and there was a ribbon floating on the water’s surface. I did the only thing I could think of really.” Cloud said, hands in his pockets as he looks over the lake. “It just felt right.”

Shulk walks closer to the sword, and kneels down at the edge of the lake, water lapping against his knees as he looks at the sword in the distance and says “Hi Aerith. My name is Shulk, and I’m not from this world. Cloud took me here to see you and…and…” Shulk trails off, and closes his eyes, if just for a moment. “and he’s doing okay. He’s happier. I think…I think he’s found closure.”

Shulk stands up, and walks back to where Cloud is standing. Cloud smiles, pulls Shulk into a headlock and ruffles his hair, before releasing him. ‘Alright, do you want to head back? Heard Link was cooking lunch today.”

Shulk smiles and asks ‘Don’t you want to say something too?”

Cloud laughs. “I think she knows what I want to say to her. And also, it’s like you said.” He says, before shoving Shulk’s shoulder. “I found closure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons!  
> -Both Shulk and Cloud regret killing someone or something, and both aren't sure how to cope.  
> -They have a sibling relationship, except very brotherly.  
> -Cloud came back to Aerith's burial site after his adventure, and did the thing I mentioned in the story.   
> -Yeah dragons is just a euphemism for people, but I don't know if they've killed anyone.


	3. You sound like my friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom and Joker meet. There's a spirit that hits a little too close to home for Chrom's liking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Panic Attack, nothing to graphic, but be warned.

When Chrom first meets Ren, the first thing Ren said to him was “You sound like my friend.”

Chrom narrowed his eyes, and asked “Who are you?”

Ren had laughed, and had stuck out a hand, and said “My name is Ren Amamiya, although you might know me better as Joker. Who are you?”

Chrom had taken the hand, and replied, “My name is Chrom. It’s nice to meet you. And what’s this about sounding like your friend?”

Ren had laughed again, and said “You sound like my friend, Yusuke. He even has blue hair and wields a sword too.”

\---

The two of them are walking through the third dungeon in the dark realm, when Chrom suddenly stops.

There are four pathways to take, and each is blocked by a possessed puppet fighter. Chrom readies his Falchion, while Ren pulls out a knife and his hand reaches for the mask across his face.

“Are they going to attack?” Ren asks, suddenly standing up straight and peering at the spirits. “It doesn’t look like they’re going to attack.”

Chrom lowers his sword, and nods. “I don’t think so either.”

The two approach the crossroads, when a disembodied voice calls out. “ _In order to pass, one must choose the correct pathway to clear. So, who among these four spirits can float in the air?”_

Ren looked at each one, before turning to Chrom. “You’ve been here longer than me. Do you know?”

Chrom, who was crouched before the cluster of twelve tiny Jigglypuff, answered with “I think it’s these ones, who are, according to the sign they’re holding up, winged pikmin…”

“Well, we can always trial and error.” Ren said, before pulling out his gun and checking the number of bullets he had, before shooting the group.

That’s when they launched themselves at the two.

Both manages to beat them back, destroying the puppets and leaving the spirit, which plunged itself into Ren chest. A path appeared, leading to the next area.

“Well.” Chrom said, sheathing his sword away, “Let’s keep going.”

\---

After escaping a possessed Ryu, and freeing R.O.B, who proceeded to the exit after watching the two of them ice the laser burns they both received, they continued onwards into the dungeon.

“How come Lucina didn’t join us?” Ren asks, looking at Chrom. “I’m sure she could easily clear this place, even without our help.”

Chrom scratched the back of his head, beginning to look ashamed for his actions. “she was the one to free me from Dharkon’s control. Under their control, we don’t have any limits on our strength apparently when fighting, causing us to think we’re in some sort of alternate reality, according to Robin. I apparently thought we were only training, so I ended up breaking one of her ribs.”

“Oof.” Ren said, peering over an edge. “That’s harsh. Although, not as bad as Galeem’s, I guess.”

“You were under Galeem’s control?” Chrom asked, surprised.

“Yeah, not fun either. It was like I was having an out of body experience. Only watching as Galeem used my body to try and kill the person trying to rescue me.”

“Who was trying to rescue you?”

“The Blue Inkling, apparently.”

“Ah.”

They arrived at the next set of crossroads, which asked _“Which spirit is a Nopon?”_

“Oh, I don’t know that one.” Ren said, blinking. “Oh no.”

Chrom looked at all of them, before saying “I have never heard of a Nopon in my life.”

“Well.” Ren said, plopping himself onto the ground. “I guess we wait for someone then.”

\---

When Cloud and Shulk arrived, it’s to Ren and Chrom playing hangman on the floor.

“Hi.” Ren said, not looking up. “Do either of you know what a Nopon is?”

Shulk pointed at the path with the Jigglypuff and a possessed Daisy holding up a sign reading “Tora,” before asking “What are you doing? Robin asked us to make sure you haven’t died or something.”

Chrom scratched down a “J”, which Ren put a cross over with his knife, before saying. “Playing Hangman. We didn’t know what a Nopon is.”

‘Ah.” Shulk said, before saying “Can we join you the rest of the way?”

“Sure.”

\---

After freeing Greninja, Wolf and Corrin, the group was stopped again.

“ _Who among these spirits,”_ the voice began, sounding gleeful, “ _is Chrom’s younger sister?”_

Chrom had stopped, and his hand slid off his hilt as he stared at the sign with the name _Lissa_ written on it. “You…you didn’t escape?” he mutters, sinking to the floor and held his head in his hands. “No…No…I thought you managed to escape…no…”

The Isabelle holding the sign just stared at him, eyes blank as she continued to hold the sign.

Ren looked over at Chrom, signalling at Shulk and Cloud to go fight the one holding the sign reading _Lissa_ , and then crouching down to meets Chrom’s eyes.

“Hey Chrom? You alright there?”

Chrom continued to stare at the ground, muttering “I’m a horrible older brother, I’m a horrible father, where did I go wrong…”

“Hey Chrom!” Ren shouts, causing Chrom to look at Ren. “Hey man. Breathe alright? You need to get more oxygen in your system, okay? Just breathe, okay?”

Chrom sucked in a breath, and slowly released, and repeated the process twice over, hands tugging at his hair at an attempt to ground himself. Once his pulse had slowed and he could finally breathe, oxygen finally flowing into his system, making him feel more tired and run down.

“I’m sorry for that…” Chrom began to say, until Ren interrupted him with “No, you don’t have to feel sorry for that. Nobody does.”

“But-” Chrom tried to say, but Ren interjected again with “No buts. We all have a right to feel a little shit from time to time. That’s just the part that makes us human. We can’t all be perfect, so it’s okay to breakdown. No one is going to invalidate you for that.”

Cloud and Shulk come back, and the floating spirit takes the form of a girl who floats down and crouches, looking Chrom in the eye.

“Chrom? You okay there? Do you need healing?” the girl asks, her hands outstretched until he grabs her hands and he bows his head.

“Lissa. I’m so sorry, I should of tired harder.” He says, tears welling at the corners of his eyes, threatening to fall.

Lissa smiles, something small and sweet, and she frees her hands and tackles him into a hug. “Oh big brother, you were never to blame.”

Everyone keeps silent as brother and sister reunite, and the world seems to stop, if only for a moment.

\---

They exit the dungeon in one piece, only fighting off the boss enough to escape, and land out of the portal tired, exhausted and with fresh injuries from the jester-hat wearing hell spawn, they set out for the long trek back to the centre.

When Ren finally plops down next to Chrom, who was sharpening his sword while taking periodical bites out of a stew. Ren himself was eating a roll of bread, and was content to just watch Chrom do his work until Chrom went “Thank you Ren. For earlier.”

Ren had swallowed his bite of bread, flashed a smile and said “No problem!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons:  
> -Ren (the name I chose for our Phantom Thief) still has no idea who any of these people are. He just latched onto Cloud because he spoke Japanese, and Chrom because he sounds like Yusuke.  
> -Chrom has a lot of self guilt but what else is new.  
> -Ren is loving the fact that he doesn't have a cat telling him to go to sleep.  
> -I have never played a Fire Emblem but honestly I would die for Chrom.  
> -Neither Chrom nor Ren knows what a Nopon is, Chrom because this is his first smash tournament, while Ren never played Xenoblade because all he owns is that console that plays a knockoff version of Punch Out! and probably like... Mario 64 or something.


	4. A sword is no gift.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link thinks about how useful he is to others outside of fighting. That is, until Villager comes down with a fever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My third character I unlocked was literally Link. I love my boy.   
> Also, I know the route doesn't work out but at this point I could care less.

Even if Link doesn’t remember it exactly, the vague not-memory floats there, the words demanding attention like a fish in bay that begs to be caught.

When someone gives him his first sword, a simple thing of grey steel and plain cross guard, they had said “It is dangerous to go alone.” as they handed the sheathed blade towards him. “Take this.”

Link had asked, when he still had a voice “It will keep me safe?”

The person looked solemn, as if he had committed a great sin. “No. There is no safety to be found in a sword. A sword brings death. It does not give life.  It is a responsibility. A burden. This is no gift.” This person paused, and had looked at Link, a look that Link no longer remembers, as he says “It is a curse.”

The person had placed a hand on his shoulder, and had said “I hope one day you will forgive me.”

(Or maybe this is a different set of memories, something from him from far long ago. Link doesn’t know.)

\---

When Link wakes, it’s to a blue sky and a weight pressing into his chest. He looks down to see Kirby, bawling into his tunic while Villager curls into his side like he’s going to disappear again and Mario is sitting next to him, holding a bottle of water.

Link sits up, propping himself on his elbows as he takes in the situation he’s in. He’s in the ruins of a building of some kind, his Master Sword is in his hand for some reason, and Mario has pressed the bottle of water into his hand and told him to drink.

Link takes the water, thanks Mario and drinks, the liquid soothing the soreness in his throat as he finished the bottle. When he lowered the bottle, he turned his head and asked “What happened? All I remember is Galeem…”

Mario took his cap off, and said “Galeem didn’t kill us, it collected us, and possessed us. It was controlling most of us, and we managed to free you.”

Link feels like time has suddenly stopped. How long has he been in this possessed state? Days? Weeks? Years? The memories of that 100 year sleep rush back now, flooding his senses as he tries to calm himself. He looks at the three sitting around him and his breath hitches, as  he can see the tears in Mario’s overalls and the cuts on his body. Villager’s shirt is torn and stained, and his knees are skinned, bruises on his forearms. Kirby doesn’t look like he sustained any damage, but his eyes are watery, and he lets out soft little _“Poyo”s_  as he sobs into Links shirt.

The Master Sword feels heavier in his hands now.

_“A sword brings death. It does not give life.”_

Link feels very uneasy now. “I hurt someone, didn’t I?” Link asked, voice hoarse. “I hurt you, didn’t I?”

Mario places a hand on his shoulder, and Villager curls up further into his side while Kirby presses his face further into his shirt. “It’s-a not your fault Link.” Mario says, and Link wants to cry because he knows it’s not his fault, but being expected to save the world after being asleep for a 100 years and have no memory of why has consequences, and he lets the Master Sword clatter out of his hands as he wraps his arms around Kirby, and cries freely, feeling like he’s done something horribly wrong.

\---

When his tears run dry, and he’s stopped crying, he hears a loud growl from beside him, and he goes and looks at Villager, who sheepishly rubs the back of his head and pats his stomach. “None of us know how to live of the land. We haven’t eaten anything decent for quite a while.”

Link looks around him. There’s food _everywhere_ , if they knew where to look. There were animals too, but if they produce meat is to be seen. Link mentally takes stock of the ingredients he has in his inventory, kept in stasis for freshness. 

He doesn’t have a lot, but it’ll do for the small group they have at the moment.

\---

Link ends up making a simple meat stew with a few mushrooms from his inventory, and they eat the meal quietly, spoons scraping against bowls as they eat.

They don’t talk, but no words need to be exchanged to showcase how much they’re hurting.

\---

This is the thing about their ragtag group of adventures, after freeing Captain Falcon and Lucario.

None of them are exactly…experts in healing injuries. Mario never had to deal with anything worst than small cuts and bruises. Villager knew a doctor in his village. Kirby tends to…bounce when dropped. Lucario knows how to heal himself with berries, but that can’t apply to humans. Captain Falcon has been in a number of bad crashes, and certainly knows how to administer first aid for broken bones, but that’s was for when professional medical help can arrive. Link knows how to reset dislocated shoulders, and knows how to make elixirs to speed up recovery, but other than that, he’s lost.

When Villager comes down with a fever from an infected cut, that’s when things turn _dire_.

\---

They rescue Pikachu, Yoshi and the Wii Fit Trainer. Pikachu is the deliberator (They hope to never use). Yoshi lights fires and keeps Villager warm as he squirms from discomfort. The Wii Fit Trainers bring in sports medicine and the knowledge on first aid for most sport related injuries.

There was a chemist in the city they were in. The store’s empty, so Link hopes they don’t mind as he takes a box of fever medicine and leave a couple of rupees on the counter.

Villager gets slightly better, but he’s still way to warm. Wren (The female Wii Fit Trainer) changes the soaked rag on Villager’s head, while William (The male Wii Fit Trainer) looks on in worry.

“He’s getting better, that’s for sure.” William says, sitting beside Link and accepting the plate of food being handed to him. “But his fever isn’t breaking. We need to find Doctor Mario, and quick.”

Link grips the plate of fruit and mushroom mix he’s made with Chillshrooms and Hydromelons. They cool the body down, and it’s good for travelling in deserts, as well as treating fevers.

But that is only a temporary solution and Villager’s fever isn’t breaking, and Link hasn’t felt so useless.

\---

When they find Doctor Mario (Nicknamed “Doc” so that they can tell him and Mario apart), they rescue him in in record time, with William burying him into the ground and Link landing the strongest smash he can to send him flying.

When Doc wakes and he asks what just happened, William gives him the basic rundown on what’s happened, and that Villager has a fever they can’t seem to break.

When they lead Doc back, it’s to the Blue dragging back the new guy, Joker or something, whose holding a box of medicine labelled “Recov-R” and is reading the back of it.

“I don’t think I can give this to Villager. There’s no instructions for people under 15…” he mutters, stowing the box away. “There’s no knowing what’ll happen if I give this to him…”

Blue mutters an “Oh…” before noticing Doc walking between Link and William. “Doctor Mario!” he shouts, hand waving above his head. “Can you help Villager?”

Doc nods, and heads over, setting his Doctor’s bag on the floor, and he begins to diagnose Villager. “Well you are right about the infected wound being the source of the fever.” He says, lifting Villager’s shirt and unwrapping the bandages around his torso, showing the cut that has turned an sickly yellow and green colour. “I’ll treat him, but it will take some time.”

And with that, Doc snaps on a pair of gloves, and gets to work.

\---

After treating the cut, the fever breaks after 3 days of worrying, and Villager can now sit up and eat solids again without vomiting them out.

Ren Amamiya (The new guy’s name) eats his meat curry quietly, only muttering “It’s _almost_ as good as L’blanc’s curry” on occasion. Everyone else eats silently, and Villager eats a version of curry that uses less goron spice than Link normally uses, on advice from Doc.

Link realises that he’s not always been a warrior when he woke up in that shrine. Sure, for him, it was easy to pick up a weapon and wield it like he has his entire life. But he’s good at the domestic too.

Cooking food. Diving into water to catch fish. Taming horses. He’s good at the normal too.

He thinks back to that vague not-memory, the one where someone gives him a sword and asks for forgiveness.

He hopes that version of him forgives that person. It’s the reason he’s alive after all.

And that’s enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons:  
> -Before getting Doctor Mario, none of them are actually that good at healing injuries. Link only knows from self experimentation and long forgotten army training, Mario didn't have to deal with anything too severe (Same as Villager), Berries normally only work on Pokemon (Using them on humans may have a negative effect, one that they can't find out about until they get the PKMN trainers). The most qualified (at the time) would be the Wii FIt Trainers, who both would have taken a First Aid Course and studied Sport Science to some degree.   
> -Wren is my name for the Female Wii Fit Trainer, William is for the Male Wii Fit Trainer.   
> -Ren has all the recovery items from his heyday in Persona 5, but he's not sure they would have the same effect as the one in the Metaverse. Also, he can't actually ask Takemi, so he's stuck.   
> -Multiple uses for food effects are fun. The Chilly effect can help in desert heat, so who's to say it can't help with fever either?  
> -Link's inventory for food and materials has a stasis effect on them, keeping them fresh forever, much like the stasis rune except it only works in his bag.   
> -Yoshi, because he can breathe fire in earlier final smashes, actually runs warm.   
> -The first part is actually dialogue from a LOZ comic by Zac Gorman. It's a very pretty comic.


	5. Lightning and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pichu awakens Roy. Neither come out in one piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Roy in this is the anime swordsman one, not the koopaling.

Pichu dives to the side, wincing as the large burn across his back sparks pain along his spine, and he has to skid to a stop to dull the pain, as Roy lifts his sword, arm wavering as some form of  the real Roy tries to stop the blade from swinging down on Pichu again.

Pichu darts forward, and calls down thunder from the sky.

It works, Roy lets out a scream that is soon cut short as he falls backwards, sword clattering out of his hands as he lies on the ground, unconscious from all the electricity that was coursing throughout his body.

Pichu sways, the exhaustion from the burn and using so much electricity hitting him in waves, the damage combined enough to make him pitch forward and-

\---

Roy wakes up on the ground, finally in control of his own actions. He pushes up off the ground, picking up his sword and sheathing it.  He looks around, before his eyes land on the small yellow and black heap on the floor, fur singed and a burn splayed across the back.

 _“_ No _.”_ Roy whispers, skidding across the floor, and scooping up Pichu in his arms. The burn is more prominent now, and it’s obvious that it was caused by his sword’s fire that he tends to create.

Roy’s breathing hitches, and he has a feeling that he’s caused this, and he feels the guilt breaks him in powerful blows, as he cradles Pichu closer to his chest, haunching over Pichu’s prone body as he tries to keep the tears in and prevent himself from screaming.

 _“Pi-pi”_ he hears suddenly, and Roy looks down to see Pichu, blinking with bleary eyes, a paw reached up to try and pat at Roy’s face. “ _Chu pichu p-pi”_

“I’m so sorry Pichu.” Roy manages out, the guilt settling in the bottom of his gut. “I couldn’t save you when Galeem attacked, and now I’ve hurt you too…”

_“Pi-chu, Chu-pi, Pichu Pi”_

_(It’s not your fault)_

“Pichu!” A voice yells, and Roy looks up to see Lucas running up, skidding to a stop and doing a once over on Roy, before turning to Pichu. “What happened?”

“I…hurt him.” Roy forces out, trying not to scream. “I hurt him badly, and I don’t…I don’t know what to do.”

Lucas tugs on Roy’s arm, making the motion that he has to stand up and follow him. “Don’t worry, Red and his friend Leaf are handling all the Pokémon healing with what they can get from Lumoise City in the Light World and whatever berries that they can find. They’ll get Pichu back up to full health, no problem.”

Roy looks down at Pichu, who stares up at him with half lidded eyes. ‘Don’t worry buddy,” He whispers, pulling Pichu closer to him. “It's going to be okay.”

\---

When they arrive at the base camp, Roy sprints towards the tents that bared a Poké-Ball on a cloth wall, bursting through the entrance, startling Red who was wrapping a bandage around one of Mewtwo’s arms.

“Roy. What’s happen-Oh. Is this what Mewtwo heard from Lucas?” Red asked, approaching Roy and peering at the burn on Pichu’s back, as well as the overall damage.

“Alright.” Red finally says, before pointing to a bench. “Place Pichu on the bench there, I’ll be back after I get what I need from the storage.”

Roy nods, and sets Pichu on the bench, sitting on one of the plastic chairs that have been dragged in and stares at Pichu, petting him on the head, mindful of the burns. Pichu lets out a contented hum as he presses his head into Roy’s hand, and that makes Roy feel even more guilty.

Red comes back, holding a box, before pulling out a lumpy yellow fruit and placing it in front of Pichu, who begins to take slow bites out of it. “What’s that?” Roy asks, gesturing to the fruit.

“It’s a sitrus berry.” Red says, snapping on a pair of gloves. “It’s a natural source of energy replenishment for Pokémon. It’s especially good in the wild when you don’t have a Pokémon centre nearby.” He then proceeds to pick up a  green spray bottle full of liquid. “This is burn heal.” Red explains, spraying it onto the burn. Pichu winces, and Roy continues to pet the Pokémon who immediately calms. 

“Normally, I would like to use a full restore on these kinds of injuries.” Red says, setting down the now empty spray bottle and picking up a large medical patch and tape. “But Lumoise City’s Poké-mart that we raided didn’t stock them, and we don’t really know how to use the machines at the Pokémon Centre, so we have to improvise. A lot of our status healing items are really experimental, mostly by juicing berries. This was our last actual burn heal. From now on, it’s berry juice and the berries themselves.”

“I…see.” Roy said, everything clearly going over his head.

Red smoothed out the gauze on Pichu’s back, and carefully placed Pichu back into Roy’s arms. “He’ll just need to rest quite a lot. I’ll give you some Oran berries as well, he’ll need to eat one per day until the burn is completely healed. Make sure he sleeps on his stomach, and change the gauze dressing once a day. I’ll give some Rawst berry juice as a burn heal substitute, just two sprays should do. If it looks like he isn’t getting better, then see me or Leaf. Otherwise he should be fine after a week or two.”

Roy blinked, and asked “Why are you telling me all this? I thought Samus took care of him and Pikachu.”

Red smiles, and looks down at Pichu, who curls up into Roy’s arms. “I think he’s considered you as his trainer.”

Roy looks down, and watched Pichu sleep in his arms, trusting Roy to not to harm him anymore than he already has.

Red pats him on the shoulder, and gestures to the tent next to theirs, and says “Go see Doctor Mario and Lucas. They’ll look into the electric shocks you’ve received, then I think Link has food ready for you.”

Roy nods, and carrying Pichu, walks out of the tent.

\---

Late at night, after a meal and a check-up, Roy sets Pichu onto the pillow of the cot in his tent, and pulls off his cape and sword belt, and unbuckles his armour before settling onto the cot, careful to not strain the lightning scars that now splay across his palms and arc up his arms.

He lies on the bed, facing Pichu, and Pichu stirs, ears twitching. Roy doesn’t dare to move, his breath slowing as he watches Pichu blink in the darkness, crawling towards him and sniffing at the scars that join the others on his arms, and presses his head against Roy’s palm, looking at him questioningly as he presses against the scars..

“ _Pi-Pi-chu?”_

_(Does it hurt?)_

Roy lays there, red hair falling into his eyes, and he whispers into the dark “It doesn’t.”

(He’s lying. When he first pulled the glove off in Doctor Mario’s medical tent, it was painful. It’s now just a dull throb.)

Pichu creeps closer, and tucks himself into the space between Roy’s chest and his arm, and Roy breathes, and curls up just a bit, and falls asleep to Pichu’s breathing along side his own.

(If Marth walked in the next morning to see the two of them sleeping peacefully side by side, well, he won’t say anything.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons:  
> -Pichu really, really trusts Roy, and probably would have evolved by now if his was actually pokemon.  
> -I've been told that Lucas and Ness are the main healers in their games, so whoop.  
> -Lucas, Ness and Mewtwo have a system for transferring information with each other via Telepathy(The PSI kind). Lucario on the other hand uses Aura for communication.  
> -Roy really cares for Pichu.  
> -Samus normally takes of the 'chus, but Pichu like running off to Roy anyway, so he takes care of him now from this shot onwards.  
> -I'm talking about Roy from fire Emblem, not the Koopaling.


	6. This is getting Ridiculous.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Mac, Joker, Pichu and Blue decide to hold an experiment. To say the least, it goes _very_ well,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the spirits make this broken.

Little Mac wasn’t doing anything when he got tackled by Blue, Pichu and Ren, all of them with the same look that communicated to Mac that he should run.

_Very, very far._

When the first words out of Blue’s mouth were “Mac I have an idea.”, Mac was about ready to book it, when Ren laid an arm over his shoulder ( _You are only 5 cm taller than me stop)_ and grinned as he said “Mac. I promise the only thing getting hurt will be the puppet fighters.”

To be fair, Mac tried _really_ hard to be the mature one. He tried. And he absolutely failed because he sighed and looked at them and muttered “Alright dude.”

\---

The premise was, well, relatively simple. He had to use the Shine Spirit and the Victini Spirit together.

Their victim? A puppet of Link.

_(I’m so sorry dude)_

Sighing, Mac charged up a punch and dashed forward, his eyes closed because he was sure he was going to fall off the edge, and he mentally started saying all his apologies right there and there.

There was a couple of minutes of silence. Then-

“Holy squid!”

_“Pi-Pichu-chu!”_

“What the-”

Mac opened his eyes, to see the Link puppet fighter no longer there, all that was left is a spirit.

“What…happened…” Mac asked slowly, staring at where Link was.

“Dude! You were just like _pow!_ And then the puppet went _nyoom_!” Blue excitedly yelled, imitating Mac’s own boxing moves.

Ren blinked and simply said “You became One-Punch-Man dude.”

Pichu chirped happily.

Mac looked at the guys, back at the spot where Link was and then looked back at the dude, and like any 17 year old boy who lacks impulse control and has been given the power to possibly murder god, he says “Dude. How _ridiculous_ can we get this to be?”

\---

The answer, it turns out to be, is _very_.

Case in point, they found Olimar, shoved afore mentioned Shine and Victini Spirit, and for good measure, threw in spirit that upped fire and explosion attack at him, pointed at a puppet fighter _(So sorry Dedede)_ And said “Hit it with a red pikmin.”

Olimar, baffled but amused, went over to the Dedede puppet, and swung the red pikmin at the puppet as hard as he can.

The result, to say the least, was absolutely _beautiful_.

\---

“So how can we make this more broken?”

“…Giant One Punch.”

\---

So here Mac was. Shine and Victini Spirit. As well as a spirit that made him giant.

Versus…a puppet of Fox.

_(Forgive me.)_

To say the least, the puppet didn’t last very long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons!  
> -Olimar is amusing them because he understands what it's like to be curious.   
> -Mac tries really hard to be the mature one out of all the teens. He's failing.   
> -there's not much this basically happens in game thanks Alpharad.


	7. "I'm an idiot" - You, an Idiot say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James needs to understand that he can't have a carefree attitude wherever he goes.

The world has ended and what is James doing? Sitting on a rock, staring into a fire.

He remembers camping, with the old party, just the four of them, sitting under a starry sky, three of them fast asleep as he stayed up, watching, _waiting_ for monsters to leap out of the shadows and attack them.

Of course, this isn’t the same situation. The Light Realm doesn’t have a night, and it’s just a bright blazing sky that never seems to leave. But the feeling is nostalgic, and so James sits there, sword in his lap, missing the armour he used to wear, and instead he’s wearing the blue swordsman uniform given to him.

There’s a rustle in the undergrowth. James turns to stare at where the noise came from, slowly standing up and holding the sword in his right, as he peers into the shade of the trees, trying to make out who was there.

“Hello?” He says, creeping closer. The cleric in his party always told him he was reckless. The thief would just urge him on.

James creeps closer, blue eyes scanning the tree line. “I know you’re there. Just come out now and we can talk.” He says, sword at the ready.

He doesn’t like this.

His grip on his sword tightens. Logically, he should wake one of the others up as backup. He also knows none of them have been getting sleep, and Jigglypuff was the only one who could knock them out for a dreamless sleep.

Something pokes its head out of the underbrush.

James squints. What is-

The puppet of Sheik jumps out of the woods and lands a hard kick to his chest.

He remembers his earlier days in _Miitopia_. Oh, they were _not_ fun. Why couldn’t he have gotten Dylan’s  _Tomodachi Life_? Hell, he would have even taken Sophie’s _Streetpass Mii Plaza_. (If that was an actual thing. He and Dylan doubt it.)

James is cursing himself for not taking at _least_ the chest plate of the Squire armour. Or the helmet. Any of those, really.

He dodges another barrage of needles, and leaps back from the explosion thing he _still_ hasn’t found the name of. As soon as he does so, he hears the sound of a sword slicing through the air and he only manages to just block a sword slicing his head off.

The sword in question is being held by another Mii, clothed in ninja wear.

James finally feels the gravity of the situation, and maybe now is a good time for someone to wake up before poor James has to be shipped back to his party in a box.

And, conveniently, Pikachu crawls out, takes stock of the situation, and immediately rams his head into the other Mii’s side. With the Pokémon on his side, both James and Pikachu manage to defeat the puppets, turning into a singular entity of a spirit named Shinobu, who flies into James’s chest.

The clearing is silent for a minute or two, before James quietly mutters “What the _fuck_.” And goes off to grab his relief. He doesn’t care if he wasn’t next, William can take over the rest of watch because he wants to _sleep_ god damnit.

\---

“You fought off two puppet fighters by yourself and you didn’t call for backup?” Wren asked, the beginnings of what looked like anger crawling across her features, but she wasn’t yelling yet, so James considered that a win. “What were you thinking?”

James, sitting on the rock, letting Doctor Mario wrap a sizeable gash on his upper arm that he hadn’t noticed last time, while Orange was picking out sticks and leaves out of his hair, had only said “Pikachu came out later?”

Wren leaned in close to his face and growled “That, absolutely, does not count.”

 James gulped. “Look, you guys needed to sleep, I didn’t, and so maybe Shinobu did come out to attack me but I’m fine. I’m perfectly fine.”

“There is blood! Coming out of your _arm_!” Wren yelled, and James winced. William sat off to the side, looking smug, until Wren turned to glare at him, and he immediately shrunk back. “Don’t think you’ll get out of this, _William_.”

William shrunk back even further. Ren, off to the side, muttered “She’s _just_ like Makoto.” While Link, despite not knowing who Makoto is, nodded in agreement, both eating a meat skewer each.

“I didn’t notice until earlier?” James offered up.

“Not an _excuse_.” Wren snarled, and James scooted back just a bit.

Lucario placed a paw on Wren’s shoulder, and Wren whipped around and snarled “ _What?”_

Lucario, credit to him, only jumped a bit, before schooling his features. _“While I do agree what James did is foolhardy, we should remember that he was fighting them off long enough for Pikachu to come assist him.”_ He said, eyes flashing blue for a moment. _“Do not fault him for events he could not control. Maybe he could not wake us up in time whilst fighting two puppets. We were all under Jigglypuff’s sing after all.”_

Wren breathed out a sigh, then looked at James, who was staring at her with big eyes. “I’ll let you off. _For now._ Next time you do this I will be smashing you straight into Galeem’s face.” She then turned to William, who was halfway to freedom if Wren had not seen him. “You, however, are still very much guilty.”

William swallowed, and put his hands up. “I plead the fifth?”

Wren snorted. “You can plead for your _life_.”

\---

“Wait, does Galeem even have a face? I thought he was just an asshole glowing ball?”

“Best not to question Wren when she’s angry.”

\---

When James locks blades with Marth, he tries to push against Marth’s blade, but seeing as Marth is a good head taller than him, James is finding himself being pushed back further and further.

James scowls, and his foot lashes forward and connects with Marth’s stomach, sending him flying backward and hitting a pole. James stands there, sword in hand, as Marth struggles up, his Falchion stabbed into the ground as he tries to stand up.

So James sends a tornado towards Marth and Marth is sent flying back again, knocking into the pole a second time and falling limp onto the ground.

James pays no attention to the shield falling, leaving Sheik to be the last one to be saved, jogging up to Marth, sheathing his sword. “Marth?” He asks, crouching next to his prone body. “You alright there buddy?”

Marth blinked, eyes no longer red, as he turned and stared at James. “What…happened? Where-”

“Realm of Light, night-time no longer exists, I beat you in a sword fight and Galeem managed to eat us like the sentient orb it is.”

“What.”

“I know. It’s a lot to take in.” James patted Marth on the shoulder, who continued to stare at him, baffled. James stared back. He then stood up,  gave Marth a HP Banana, and walked off, content with what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons!  
> -James is the name I got for the Swordfighter, Dylan is for the brawler and Sophie is for the Gunner.   
> -James is new, from Miitopia. Dylan is from the 4th game, who had a nice holiday in Tomodachi Life. Sophie is also new, from the StreetPass Mii Plaza.   
> -Dylan and James don't think StreetPass exists.   
> -Wren is the surrogate mother figure. She's a little overbearing, but she's good.   
> -James's personality is the Laid-Back Personality.   
> -James still carries HP Bananas around with him. He's unaware they only work on Miis.   
> -The Light Realm has no Night, and the Dark Realm has no day.


	8. War games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galeem and Dharkon play Chess and discuss concepts. Other characters play their own War Games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote all of this on my phone ;-;

In another plane of existence, there are two entities sitting at a table, playing a game of chess.

 

Galeem makes the first move, moving the white piece across the board. “I’d wish you would stop meddling in my affairs, Dharkon.”

 

Dharkon laughs, the sound piercing and harsh, and moves its own piece. “But where’s the fun in that, Light-bringer?”

 

“I laid claim to this world first.”

 

“You were defeated by the very beings you captured.”

 

Galeem scowls, and shifts a bishop to claim a black knight. “That one wasn’t meant to survive.”

 

“The consumer, correct?” Dharkon mocks, moving its rook to claim the white bishop. “That was what was your undoing?”

 

“Watch your words Darkness-bringer. I’ll assure you, the consumer still lives.”

 

“Your ‘World of Light’ is empty, Galeem.”

 

“Your ‘Realm of Darkness’ will be as well Dharkon”

 

Dharkon laughs again, and places it’s king opposite Galeem’s. “Then, I shall eradicate them. They are nothing more than concepts.”

 

“You are using the material I left behind.” Galeem says, leaning back. “I made those puppets.”

 

“And you do not claim them back?”

 

Galeem scowls, and picks up it’s king. “These fighters should not be underestimated. That is my only warning.” And with that, it knocks Dharkon’s king over, and then places it back on the board.

 

Dharkon sends a tendril through the centre of the board. “Oh, I am quite prepared." It says, a smug look across its face and the tendril worms away, leaving a jagged hole where the kings should be. 

* * *

 

In another plane of existence, two immortals play shogi.

 

Palutena moves a pawn forward, then leans back in her chair. “Curious, I think, that it were to end like this.”

 

Bayonetta moves her own pawn forward. “My, how curious indeed.”

* * *

 

In one other plane, two beings play Go.

 

“Did we really win?” Zelda asks, placing a white piece onto the board.

 

Robin tilts his head to the side. “I’m not entirely sure.” he says, placing a black stone onto the board. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons!  
> -not many really, just that Galeem and Dharkon can take a vaugely humanoid form, but it’s like looking at what’s supposed to be human, yet it looks nothing like a human. Too perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [here](https://pkmn-trainer44.tumblr.com/) and [here!](https://kayoiwritingarchivies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
